I watch you from afar
by Ur2l8-AxelVIII
Summary: A girl--the one I use in my other stories-- has been seeing this boy... she doesn't know why but it seems like she is looking at what happens to him and what goes on around him from a bird's eye view... she is watching from afar. better sum inside T 4 l8r


**Author's comment: Hey a new story!! whoopy!! I am soo happy!! (If you didn't already read my profile, you should to get what I mean) I was sitting here, like a week ago, and I came up with this! I thought it would be pretty cool! XD Ha ha! I am so happy... did you read my other stories? if not, you should! XD it would make me very happy. You may not get what's happening at first, but you might later on. AND... if you didn't already know...I use myself as the origanal character in my stories. don't know my name? CHECK OUT THE OTHER STORIES! XD haha. here's the disclaimer. (by the way, please review!!! XD ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. they belong to Square Enix, if you didn't already know that. And as I explained, I do own myself as the origanal character, though. Her/ my name is Lydia, Mm-kay?**

SUMMARY/PROLOUGE

She can see them… it is like she is looking at them from a bird's eye view… she see's a guy… she doesn't know why, though. It's like she's seeing everything that happens around him, like a camera taking secret footage on his life. His hair…crazier than you can imagine, his personality…typical guy, she guesses, but, even though he doesn't know she exists, she starts to have feelings for him as she laughs at what he laughs at, and cries when he cries. She wants to know where he is…she calls out his name…and he hears her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

"Hey, dude! What's up?!"

"Not, much, man!" _who…who are these people?_

"So, you wanna go hang out with the gang today?"

"Sure, let's go!" _Am I…dreaming? Am I…with these people? Why am I seeing what's going on? If this is a dream…this is probably the weirdest one I have ever had…_

"Hey…what took you so long, Roxas? We've been waiting for you to come back with the ice--hi Axel! How's it going?!"

"Not much, Demyx…not much at all…hey…why does it smell so…nice in here?"

"Oh, Marluxia brought in some flowers from the plant nursery that he works at."

"Dude…you need to get another job…isn't it cramping your style?"

"Actually, no. Girls go there all the time and they think that I'm hot. AND…older woman think I'm a "Nice young gentleman", and husbands think that I am like "The son that they never had." you know, with helping them and all that. Hey! At least they pay me good money there, and I like my job…flowers are soothing. And pretty…just like a woman…"

"Dude…get a girlfriend…"

"You're one to talk. You don't even have one."

"Haven't found the right one yet. I want someone that enjoys what I enjoy and doesn't just like me because I'm hot. And…I want to be able to look at her and think that there isn't anyone else that I want to be with…"

"Umm…we're talking about getting a girlfriend…not finding the love of your life and getting married…"

"SO?!" _haha…that was funny… but really…what's going on?_

"Hey, guys…could you keep it down…I'm trying to read."

""Trying to read?!" are you crazy?! You're supposed to be hanging out with us and eating ice cream!"

"Just acknowledge this one thing….Axel…I will eat ice cream…while reading."

"Geez! Talk about party-pooper!"

"Hey!!! I can be the life of the party!!!"

"Yeah!!! When there is a sale at a bookstore!!!"

"HEY!!!! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!!!!" _whoa…these guys are funny…even if it is a dream…ha-ha…I wonder if I'm laughing in my sleep…it would probably freak my mom out…ha-ha…_

"Wait a minute…guys…did you guys hear that? Or sense it…?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you like…hear someone laugh…a girl…?"

"Huh?! No…hey…are you tripping?!"

"No!! I mean it! I swear!!!"

"Okey-dokey…whatever you say…"

"Tch…whatever…" _wait a sec…he said he heard someone laugh… did he hear _me?!_ umm…uhh…let's see…maybe if I call his name…what was it…? Oh yeah!! "Axel!"_

"What?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything!"

"Now, seriously…I think someone is talking to me…"

"Uhh…we should probably take you to the doctor…I think you have Schizophrenia."

"I MEAN IT!!! I heard someone!"

_

* * *

_

**Author's afterthought: How did it sound, so far? good? please review!!! ^_^ and if you didn't know... I/ Lydia was the one having the thoughts and wondering what was happening. I wanted to make that clear for those who didn't fully understand what was going on. Thank you!! and please look forward to what may happen next! Bye!!**


End file.
